A Year In Chaos
by Mr. Peabody's Wife
Summary: Mr. Johnson a human made a mistake and picked a flower from Discord's garden. Discord told him to give him one of his four daughters. His fourth daughter volunteered and now she has to spend a year with Discord. But will he learn to love or will he chase her away? (All the ponies are human)
1. The Deal

" You have four daughters Mr. Johnson you will choose which one lives with me for a year, if you don't then I will keep you instead." Discord said smirking and Mr. Johnson sighed

" Cindy do you want to go?" Mr. Johnson asked his oldest and she sneered

" No way dad." Cindy said sneering and he looked at his second daughter

" Victoria?" Mr. Johnson asked as she looked at the Lord of chaos and started laughing

" No way I don't want to go with that guy." Victoria said as Cindy smiled and Rose the youngest looked at him

" I'll go papa." Rose said sweetly and Mr. Johnson looked shockingly at his fourth daughter

" But Rose." Mr. Johnson begun to argue and she smiled

" No papa I will go, am ready sir." Rose said with her head down and he grabbed her arm

" Say goodbye you won't see her again." Discord said leaving and the made it to his home

He showed her a room and then closed it when she was inside. She made a choice but she was doing this for her papa her sisters would never do anything for there papa. Tomorrow would start a new day and her new life with Discord.


	2. Day 1: It begins

Day 1

Rose woke up then got dressed. She walked down the stairs then saw Discord reading a book. He looked up then he looked back down at his book and she grabbed a book. She sat far away from him and she began to read the book.

" Well am done, let's see what chaos I can cause." Discord said closing his book and he frowned at Rose

He snapped his fingers infront of her, she still didn't look up and he got angry. He grabbed the book and she looked shocked at him.

" How dare you ignore me, you won't ignore the Lord of chaos!" Discord said as Rose blinked and she got up

" Am sorry sir, I was into my book." Rose said looking down and he nodded

" Follow me I must'nt be late." Discord said walking and she followed

They arrived at Ponyville Rose looked around it was normal not like Discord's home. She saw the many people and she left Discord's side. She walked she saw the many people and then she bumped into a girl.

" Oh hey wow your new, I know everyone here." Pinkie Pie said excitedly and Rose smiled

" Am Rose." Rose said as Pinkie Pie helped her up and then Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Apple Jack and Rarity found them

" Am Pinkie Pie, these are my friends Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Apple Jack and Rarity." Pinkie Pie said as she waved at them and Rarity looked at Rose's eyes

" Oh Apple Jack she has the same color eyes as you." Rarity said looking at Apple Jack and she smiled

" Hi Pinkie told you who we are now, tell us who you are." Apple Jack said with a smile and Rose smiled to

" Am Rose Johnson but I prefer Rose." Rose said as Apple Jack smiled and shook her hand

" Welcome to Poneyville you are going to love it here, everyone's friendly and nice well some of them at least." Apple Jack said preferring to Discord and Rose raised an eyebrow

" Well am just visiting with a guy, but I wish I could stay." Rose said frowning and Twilight approached her

" Why can't this guy let you stay?" Twilight asked as Discord showed up and Rose looked at him

" Rose come to me now, you all stay away from Rose she has to stay with me for a year her father took a rose from my garden so he had to pay a price." Discord said as Rose got by his side and Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Apple Jack and Rarity looked at him angrily

Discord left with Rose he threw her on the floor angrily and he sat down in his chair. Rose looked at him as he began reading again. So she went to her room after dinner and went to bed after putting on her Nightgown.


	3. Day 2: She likes marigolds

Day 2

Rose got up early so she walked down the stairs in a nightgown and her pink robe with sipper's. She grabbed the same book and she sat down. Discord came in and touched her hair making her jump then looked at him.

" Your hair is chaotic." Discord said with a smile and looking at her messy hair

" In the morning's I don't care what my hair Mr. Discord." Rose said as he frowned and he lifted her up eyes

" It's Discord not sir or Mr., just Discord." Discord said looking at her and she nodded

" Ok Discord." Rose said as he continues to frown and he sets her on her feet

" Good now let's go into town." Discord said as She nodded and followed him

Rose and Discord left, Discord let Rose explore Ponyville and she went to the flower shop. She looked at the flowers and there was only flower that caught her eye.

" I love Marigolds." Rose said smiling and Discord looked at her as he walked in

" I didn't think you liked Marigolds I thought you would l like Roses." Discord said as she laughed and she looked at him with a blush

" No I like Marigolds, I alot of people thought I liked Roses to because of my name." Rose said as he laughed and brought a Marigold

" You look very beautiful with marigold in your hair." Discord said putting the flower in her hair and walked in the park

They walked then Rose and Discord sat on a bench. The sun was going down and Discord almost got up when he saw Rose's eyes light up at the star's.

" Wow I love star's, the moon's so pretty." Rose said as Discord smiled and got closer to her

" I think the moon's not as beautiful as you... I mean look Chaos." Discord said as his heart nearly stopped and she looked at him then laughed

" Ready to go home Discord?" Rose asked as he smiled and he grabbed her hand

They got home she went to bed and he felt something in his heart.


	4. Day 3: Possessive much?

Day 3

Discord and Rose walked together in ponyville she visited Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Discord was spreading Chaos while Rose was with the girls.

" I just love your purple dress darling. Rarity said looking at the dress and Rose lightly smiled

" I don't really like purple that much my favorite color is green." Rose said as Apple Jack saw Discord near the door and Twilight glared at him

" Rose why don't you stay I can't let you leave with him." Twilight said glaring at Discord and Rose looked at Twilight shocked

" I can't Twilight, goodbye." Rose said getting up and Rainbow Dash grabbed her hand

" No way he's not taking ya." Rainbow said as Discord grabbed Rose and he glared at Rainbow Dash

" Were going home!" Discord said angrily and he left

He looked at Rose he put her in a set and he sat across from her. He lifted her chin making her look up at him.

" Rose they don't understand me or you." Discord said running his fingers though her hair and he lightly smiled

" Discord they do understand but." Rose said as he grabbed her angrily and looked at her

" No they don't you belong to me for a year, there trying to take you away." Discord said as she winced in pain and she looked at him

" Your hurting me." Rose said as he shook her and he threw her on the floor

" Why can't they learn to leave things the way they are." Discord said as Rose got up and she grabbed his hand

" Discord, I think your just over thinking I decided to do this for my dad please calm down I won't leave you." Rose said as he sighed and turned toward her

" How is it that you are nothing like your spoiled sister's and he doesn't care for you." Discord said as she frowned and she looked at him

" My dad does care for me." Rose said as he frowned and sighed

" I went to your home the day I got you to get your stuff he had it packed in a box labeled Useless I couldn't believe it he was so happy you were gone and your sisters were removing your pictures while your father was burning your bed alone with the pictures of you it made me angry that they didn't care you were gone." Discord said as Rose couldn't believe her ears and tears steamed down her face

" They ... they didn't care for me but I did everything he asked I never asked for anything I ..." Rose said as she ran from the room and went to her room in his castle

She landed on the bed crying Discord poofed in and rubbed her back. She sat up and hugged him tight afraid he was going to leave her. He held her and rocked her back and forth.

" Rose your beautiful, your father doesn't know what he's missing if he can't see how kind you are then it's his lost." Discord said as she smiled and he looked at her

"You... you think am beautiful?" Rose questioned as he nodded and brought her closer to his chest

" Yes I do." Discord said laying down with her on his chest and covered them up

They fell asleep like that and they stayed like that all night long.


	5. Day 4 The Gift

Day 4

Rose woke up and she saw Discord next to her asleep. She smiled and got up. After she took a shower she had her pink robe on she sat in her chair and grabbed her brush. She started humming a song as she brushed her hair and Discord got up the walked up behind her.

" I've seen the world

Done it all, had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now

Hot summer nights mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, the city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful

Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now

Channeling angels in, the new age now

Hot summer days, rock and roll

The way you'd play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful

Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

Dear lord when I get to heaven

Please let me bring my man

When he comes tell me that you'll let him

Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body

Oh that face makes me wanna party

He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful

Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful." Rose sung brushing her hair and then putting down the brush

Discord gently got her waist and she jumped then she relaxed when she saw it was him. He smiled and she blushed he heard her sing she never sung infornt of anyone before.

" You sing beautifully." Discord said as she blushed and shook her head

" Discord I don't sing beautifully." Rose said as he smiled and he gave her a box

" I was waiting until your birthday but it's in January that would be six months away I couldn't wait that long so go ahead open it." Discord said smiling and she opened the box then gasped

Inside laid a necklace on a golden chain with an emerald inbeded in it. She had tears in her eyes and she raised it to her eyes level.

" I... I don't know what to say." Rose said as he smiled and he grabbed it

" Don't say a word, here let me help, beautiful just like thoses beautiful green eyes." Discord said as she blushed and kissed his cheek

" Thank you, no one has every given anything to me before. Rose said as he felt his cheek as she walked to get some clothes on and he got to the library room

" She is so beautiful, wait have I no never again... but she is... no I will not say I love her." Discord said angrily and he began to read

Rose came in the library room with a yellow dress she got the same book and Discord loomed at her. She was graceful just her sitting there made his heart sigh and beat. She was perfect in every way not like her sister's so mean, so cruel and for years she didn't even noticed he had been watching her since she was born.

( Warning flashback)

Victoria took Rose's dolls and began teaseing her for playing with them. Cindy grabbed Rose's books and tore the pages out of them calling Rose a bookworm. Her third sister Bonnie pushed her to the floor and began kicking her. While there father laughed and watch them pick on her and tease her.

( End of flashback)

How does she not remember that he remember's it everyday how they did everything in there power to hurt her, tease her and make her cry. He jumped when Rose closed her book and started crying. He ran over there and lifted her chin.

" Rose don't cry please." Discord said as she looked at him and hugged him

" Why didn't they love me?" Rose questioned as tears steamed down her face and he sighed

" I don't know Rose I don't know." Discord said as she held him tight and he held her

He looked at her the tears flowed down her face and he wipped them away. He smiled at her and then he got up with her hand in his.

" Don't you cry my dear

Dry your eyes my dear

Don't let a single tear

Pass your eyes my dear

It's ok my dear

Am right here for you

I will never leave your side

My dear Rose

Your everything to me

Close your eyes

Dream of me

Holding you

Loving err I mean hugging you

Rose your beautiful and kind

They can't see that

You can rest assured that you are mine." Discord sung as he held her close and she smiled

" Thank you Discord." Rose said as he smiled and hugged her

" Your welcome...my beloved Rose." Discord said as she left to go to her room and he smiled as she walked away


	6. Day 5: Three little words

Day 5

Rose was humming and dancing around while Discord watched her. She was a very lovely dancer if only she saw that. She danced and then he saw her trip. He went over to her and she looked up at him with a smile.

" I guess I tripped over my own feet." Rose joked and he helped her up

" You got to learn to opened your eyes when you dance." Discord said as she giggled and she begun to dance with him

" I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

But if I know you, I know what you do

You love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." Rose sung and danced with Discord

" If that your way of saying you love me?" Discord said as she blushed and she kissed his cheek

" Discord I... oh look it's Fluttershy." Rose said as he frowned and watched her hug Fluttershy

He watched her hug Twilight, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Spirke. He didn't like they way they hugged her even though they were girls he was jealous of them. After they left Discord grabbed Rose by the waist and diped her back.

" I love you Rose." Discord said as she blushed and she put his hand on his face

" I love you to." Rose said as he smiled and then he kissed her on the forehead


	7. Day 6: A date and Kiss

Day 6

" I never thought I would see the day you've gone soft and for what a woman." Ben said with a sneer as Discord glared him and he looked out the window

" I have not gone soft I just, wait I don't have to explain myself to you am the Lord Of Chaos." Discord said as Ben rolled his eyes and Discord continued looking out the window

Rose laughed as the animals chased her, Discord there to get a better look. He watched her and then she waved to him. He smiled and walked over to her.

" Rose do you want to go on a date?".Discord asked as she nodded with a blush and he smiled

Then it was eight o'clock Discord was dressed he was waiting for Rose. When she came down the stairs she was wearing a light green dress, her curly black hair was up and she had sliver shoes on. He escorted her to the dinner room and then they ate. After eating Discord walked with her to the garden.

" Rose, do you like it here?" Discord asked as she smiled and nodded

" Yes Discord I do." Rose said smiling and then he grabbed her hand

" I wish I knew you sooner." Discord said as she frowned and looked away

" You don't mean that." Rose said as he gently place his hand on her face and turned her face toward his

He got up with her and they started to dance.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast.

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast.

Beauty and the beast

After they sat down Rose smiled at him and he scotted closer to him. He ran his fingers though her hair and he gently put his hand on her face. He lend in and they kissed on the lips. Then they went home Discord decided to spend the night in her bed and she snuggled on his chest with a smile apon her face.


	8. Day 7: Does she know who he is?

Day 7

" It's wrong, it's not right why does she love him." Rarity asked Twilight and Twilight looked at Rose then Discord

" Maybe he's making her love him." Twilight said glaring at Discord and Fluttershy sighed

" I think there a lovely couple." Fluttershy said as Rainbow Dash made a face and she got Rose away from Discord

" Rose, this is wrong, he's not good or nice, is he messing with your head!" Rainbow said trying to reason with Rose and Rose looked confused

"Has he turned you? has he hurt you?I don't like the way he's clanging to you!" Twilight said cutting in from of Rainbow then she saw Discord hoving over Rose's head and Rose smiled up at him

"He's cruel, he's a monster he's chaotic!" Rarity said looking at her and Rarity made a disapproving face

"But not to me, he's not mean he's not cruel all he needs is a chance to make things right." Rose said trying to reason with them and she looked at them

"Bah! he's messing with your head, he's telling you lies you've been cooped up with him to long." Rainbow said looking at Rose and Rose looked down

" it's only been five days, I think we should give this a chance." Fluttershy said agreeing with Rose as she put her hand on her shoulder and Rose smiled at her

"NO WAY! He's messing with her head, he's cruel he's a monster!" Twilight and Rarity said together and then looked at each other

"Rose, he is not nice, he only wants chaos to rain on our heads!" Rainbow said as Discord glared at her and Rose bit her lip

" Have you ever seen him love? Have you hear the expression don't judge a book by it's cover? I don't know what you all know...But to me he's nice, he's not cruel,he is not messing with my head, he is not a monster." Rose said looking at him with love in her eyes and he saw the smile on her face

"Oh please he's totally messing with you we know him!" Rainbow yelled and Rose finched

"We know what he is like." Twilight said as Rose looked at Discord and he was angry

"Take our word Rose." Rarity said putting her hand on her shoulder and Rose frowned

"He's nothing but a." Rainbow said looking at the two who agreed with her and they caught on

"Bad." Twilight said looking at Rainbow and she nodded to her

"No good" Rainbow said as Twlight looked at her and then she looked at Rarity

"Evil monster!" Rarity said completeing there sentence and Rainbow along with Twlight smiled

" Are you kidding me he can not be trusted! " Rainbow said yelling and Discord looked down at his feet

"I agree with Rose I think we should give Discord a chance." Apple Jack said as Rose smiled and hugged her

" Rose let me say this." Discord said as he got her away from Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity

" Discord." Rose said as he put a finger to her lips and he smiled

" If I never knew you

If i never felt this love

I would have no inkling of

How precious life can be

And if I never held you

I would never have a clue

How at last I'd find in you

The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear

Full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear

In your eyes

So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd hve lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

If I never knew you

I'd be safe but half as real

Never knowing I could feel

A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

all they'd leave us were these wispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you

There's no moment I regret

If i never felt this love

Since the moment that we met

I would have no inkling of

If our time has gone too fast

How precious life can be...

I've lived at last...

I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I thought our love would be so beautiful

We'd turn the darkness into light

And still my heart is saying we were right

we were right

And if I never knew you

If I never knew you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky

Never knowing why

Lost forever

If I never knew you." Discord sung and he kissed her with passion

They went home and he slept by her side.


	9. Day 8: A little more love

Day 8

" You are weak, she is nothing but a woman your the Lord of Chaos show your chaotic side." Ben said looking at Discord who glared at him and them slammed his book down

" Don't you ever talk about her that way again, Get out Ben your no longer welcome here." Discord yelled angrily and Rose came down the stairs in her robe

".What's going on?" Rose as Ben sneered at her and Discord changed his facial expression

" Nothing my sweet precious Rose, go back to bed I'll be up in a mintue." Discord said as she smiled and walked back up the stairs

" See what she has done to you you've gone soft." Ben yelled as Discord glared at him and then his eyes turned red

" GET OUT!" Discord yelled and Ben left in a huff

Discord went to the bedroom Rose was waiting for him. He smiled then sat beside her and he kissed her lips. His paw held her waist while his clawed hand ran though her hair. When he parted he noticed that he was laying on top of her. She looked so innocent and sweet.

" Rose ...may I make love to you?" Discord asked as she blushed and she gently bit her lip

" Just ... be gentle please." Rose pleaded and he nodded

He did everything in his power to not make her feel the pain when he entered her. He loved hearing her say his name and only gasping when he made a move. Then he came in her and she came as well. She played with his bread and then she played with his wing lovely. They were both tried and she laid her head on his chest then they went to bed.


	10. Day 9: Date and Question

Day 9

Discord went to a jewelry store and brought something for Rose. It was a surprise and he hoped she would like it. He had the whole day planned out. A movie, then dinner and after dinner he would sit her down for the surprise.

Discord got dressed for there date and Rose came down in a light blue dress. He smiled and extended his hand and they walked side by side.

The movie was Aladdin, the dinner was a famous restaurant Discord knew the owner. Then they walked to the park he had fire works ready and she smiled at him.

" Rose I want to ask you this question." Discord said sitting her down and she looked at him with curiosity

" Yes Discord?" Rose asked as he gulped and got on one knee

" Will you marry me?" Discord asked as she gasped and placed her hand on her heart

The ring had a emerald inbeded in it her favorite color and she smiled thought tears and they steamed down her face.

" Yes Discord, yes I will marry you!" Rose said as he smiled put the ring on her finger and they shared a passionate kiss

" I love you." Discord said smiling and she smiled back

" I love you to." Rose said smiling and they watched the fireworks go off

Author's note: Hey everyone Christmas is coming up so I won't be writing until January 10th. Merry Christmas and a happy New year!


	11. Day 10: Princess Celestia and Luna know

Day 10

" So your getting married who's the lucky guy?" Apple Jack asked as Rose smiled and Rarity measured her for her wedding dress

" I think white is to modern how about blue no green!" Rarity said as Rose shook her head and she turned around

" I think blue is better Rarity, it's my soon to be husband's favorite color." Rose said as Apple Jack awwed, then Fluttershy, Sprike, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Apple bloom came in

" This is Rose." Princess Celestia said as Rose gasped and bowed

" Princess Celestia." Rose said as The princess smiled and lifted her head with her hand

" You and your soon to be husband can have your wedding at my and my sister's castle." Princess Celestia said as Rose gasped and hugged her

" Th... thank you Princess Celestia, I will tell Discord." Rose said as Rainbow Dash began to laugh and she wiped a tear from her face

" Why would he care were your getting married." Rainbow snickered and Rose smiled gently

" He's my soon to be husband." Rose said as Twilight, Rainbow, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Apple bloom went pale

" Your not serious are you Rose?" Twilight questioned and Rose nodded with a smile

" Yes were getting married tomorrow I can't wait." Rose said smiling and Rainbow Dash made a face

Rose left the shop and Rarity stared at the design dress she was making for Rose and she looked to Princess Luna.

" I hate to say this but we did offer our kingdom as there wedding ceremony and I will marry them." Princess Celestia said as her sister sighed and Rarity started back on the dress

" Discord, Princess Celestia as offered her kingdom as our wedding ceremony." Rose said as Discord smiled and kissed her lips

" That's wonderful dear." Discord said grabbing her waist and carried her to the bedroom

He kissed her neck then he looked in her eyes.

" I love you." Discord whispered and she smiled as he nuzzled in her neck


	12. Day 11: Wedding and gentle love

Day 11

" You know since we're getting married today you will be spending your life with me." Discord said looking at her and moving a curl from her face

" I know, Discord we have to go I hate not seeing you after this minute." Rose said as he smiled and kissed her lips

" That was a kiss before we wed today, well you'll be off and I'll stay here to dress... alone." Discord said sadly and she hugged him

" See you soon love, don't worry it's only until we get married then we will have the rest of the day together." Rose said smiling and he embraced her with a smile on his face

Rose left to go to Rarity's and then she arrived there. Rarity rushed to the shoe rack and got some sliver shoes to go with the blue dress and then she saw Rose's necklace with an emerald inbeded in it.

" Are you sure you want to wear that with a blue dress?" Rarity asked as Rose smiled and nodded

" Yes Discord gave it to me." Rose said as Pinkie came in and she looked at her with a smile

" Happy birthday Rose and happy wedding day!" Pinkie said as Rose gasped and realized it was her birthday

" I've been so caught up with Discord I forgot my own birthday." Rose said as Pinkie smiled and skipped around

" I get to throw your after party and wedding party!" Pinkie said as Rose frowned and she looked at Rarity

"Am sorry Pinkie but am not celebrating my birthday this year am going to get married and spent the rest of my birthday with Discord." Rose said as Pinkie nodded in understatement and she left the shop

" Oh I hate to see her like that." Rarity said as Rose nodded and she sighed

" I hate she went though all that trouble for me but at least she will do my wedding party." Rose said with a smile and Rarity smiled to as she put the veil on Rose

Discord was at the alter with Twilight by his side as the maid of honor, Apple Jack was the bride's maid so was Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Sprike was the ring bearer, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple bloom were the flower girls. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were in the crowd with Princess Luna.

Then the music started Shining Armor realized Rose didn't have anyone to escort her down the aisle and he rushed over to her then offered his arm. She smiled and he walked along with her as her father figure.

" I wonder if it's gonna be like this when I give my daughter away when ever me and Cadance have a baby." Shining Armor whispered and Rose slightly giggled

" I always imaged if my father loved me that he would give me away, but am glad it's you Shining Armor if it makes any difference I would be honored to call you a father." Rose said as Shining Armor smiled with tears in his eyes and he nodded

They arrived at the alter and Shining Armor looked at his little sister she looked confused then he smiled at her.

" Who gives this women?" Princess Celestia said as Rose smiled and Shining Armor almost begun to cry

" I do... Princess Celestia." Shining Armor said with a shakey voice and she nodded as he sat down next to his wife

He told Candace what Rose said and she smiled at there new adoptive daughter. Discord and Rose faced each other as Princess Celestia begun the ceremony.

" We are here to see the wedding of Discord Lord of Chaos and Rose Johnson if anyone has any reason these two should not wedd speak now or forever hold your peace." Princess Celestia said as Rose and Discord crowd hoping no one would say a word

Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash realized that Discord was really in love with Rose they could tell he really loved her. They decide to keep there months shut and let the happy couple be happy.

" Then we shall continue, Discord and Rose have wrote there own vows." Princess Celestia said as Discord looked at Rose and he smiled at her

" Rose I ament that we didn't get along at first but then I realized the more I got to know you the more I grew to love you, Rose I would give up the world to see you smile, I hate to see you hurt or crying, I love your voice, your laughter and your beautiful singing voice, I love how you don't care what your hair looks like in the mornings and I love you for being you." Discord said as Rose had sweet tears go down her face and Rarity started crying

" Discord I told you I did this for my father you made me realize I didn't do it for him I did it to get away, I thought this was crazy but then you showed me your careing, loving and gentle side, you showed me to smile more, to laugh more and not doubt my looks in the end I love you Discord now and forever." Rose said as he smiled with tears in his eyes and Princess Luna had to get a tissue

" Do you Discord take Rose Johnson to be you lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to cherish and love, for richer and for poor, for sickness and in health, to death do you part?" Princess Celestia said as Discord smiled and he placed the ring on her finger

" I do." Discord said as Rose smiled and then the Princess looked at her

" And do you Rose take Discord as your lawful husband to have and to hold, to cherish and love, for richer and for poor, for sickness and in health, to death do you part?" Princess Celestia said as Rose smiled and she placed the ring on his finger

" I do." Rose said as Discord raised an seductively eyebrow and she giggled

" Then I pronounce you Husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Princess Celestia said as Discord dipped her back and kissed her passionately

" I now introduce Lord and Lady Chaos." Princess Celestia said as Discord and Rose walked down the aisle smiling at each other

After the wedding party Pinkie threw Rose went home. Discord got Rose to the bedroom with her eyes covered and she giggled as he covered her eyes.

" Now can I look." Rose asked as he got close to her ear and moved the curl from it

" Tell me what do you smell?" Discord questioned and Rose breathed in

" Did... did you get Marigolds?" Rose questioned as he smiled and uncovered her eyes

She gasped to see Marigolds on the bed, in vase and the cover was green her favorite color. She smiled at him and he turned her toward him.

" Happy birthday Rose." Discord said as She smiled though tears and they kissed

" You remembered." Rose said as he gently got her on the bed and he grinned

" Like I would forget my own wife's birthday, now let's get to the fun part and get off this dress...I can't believe you are wearing my favorite color." Discord said as she blush and he lowed the strap then kissed her bare shoulder

He took off the dress leaving her in her underwear the lace underwear and the bra he knew the size of it 38 D. She was perfect for him he took off his tux then lowed her underwear then took off her underwear then he sat her up gently then took off her bra he laid her back down. He kissed her breast then begun kissing down her body to her sex.

" Mmmm I can't wait anymore." Discord said as he entered her gently and she gasped

" Discord." Rose moaned and he moved in her gently

Then he moved fast, then they came and Rose laid her head on his chest. They kissed and then they fell asleep.


	13. A chaotic surprise

Rose woke up she started throwing up and Discord woke up. He went to the bathroom and comfered his wife as she threw up.

" I'll call the doctor." Discord said as she nodded and went back to throwing up

The doctor came the next day and checked on Rose then smiled at the two.

" I hope you have a crib your going to need it." The doctor said as Rose gasped and Discord looked at her with tears in his eyes

Rose and Discord went to town they wanted to tell there friends even the ones who doubted there marriage.

" Were going to have a baby." Rose said to her friends and they smiled at her

" Oh a baby I have to design baby clothes!" Rarity said as Apple Jack rolled her eyes and Fkuttershy giggled

"A baby this calls for a Party!" Pinkie said as Rose laughed and Discord smiled at Pinkie's sense of humor

" Of course Pinkie how about a baby shower party." Rose said as Pinkie smiled excitedly and Rose smiled at her

" I'll get some books for the baby." Twilight said as Rose nodded and Twilight went to the library

" I think a rainbow will be perfect for this little one." Rainbow Dash said as Discord rolled his eyes and Rose patted his clawed hand

" Of course Rainbow." Rose said as Discord looked concernely at his wife and he rubbed her flat stomach

" I would love to sing a song at the party." Fluttershy said as Rose gasped and nodded happily

" Yes Fluttershy and will you be the godmother to our baby?" Rose asked as Fluttershy nodded and hugged Rose

Discord took his wife home and gently laid her on the bed. He didn't like Rainbow Dash's idea about the Rainbow this was his child and his wife Rainbow Dash was just showing off.

" Rose I don't like Rainbow trying to show off she's just doing this because were having a baby." Discord said as Rose nodded and sighed

" I know I just want everyone to be happy." Rose said as he smiled and kissed her lips

" My sweet wife." Discord said rubbing her stomach and she smiled at him

Everyone in ponyville went to the baby shower. Rose and Discord got alot of Diapers, baby clothes both boy and girl, a crib, a book on how to potty training, baby blankets and pacifiers. Rose and Discord set up the baby rooms one was navy blue the other was a mint with a touch of gray color.

Rose's stomach grew bigger and they went to the doctor for there 8th month checkup. Discord and Rose didn't care about the baby's sex all they cared was it was healthy.

" Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor said checking the heart beat and they shook there heads no

They went back home Rose rested up while Discord helped with his wife. Rose woke up during the nineth month later she felt pain in her stomach. She gently nudged Discord and he woke up. He looked at her and she looked at him.

" Discord it's time." Rose said as he got up quickly and ran to get the suitcases for the hospital

They went to the hospital and Rose in her hospital room. Discord hated that they made him wait and then the nurse came out with a smile on her face.

" Mr. Chaos congrats you have twins." The nurse said as Discord smiled and went to the room

Rose was holding a pink blanket and a blue blanket. Discord saw the boy looked like him and the girl looked more human then her brother.

" Adam Chaotic and Violet Beth Chaos." Rose said as he smiled and kissed her wife's forehead

" I think thoses are perfect names." Discord said as Rose smiled and they went home with there babies

He put his children in there cribs and then he snuggled up with his wife.


	14. Kids and Jealously

Rose was washing dishes when her ten year old son and daughter come in making Chaos. Discord was beyond angry with the two and Rose lightly giggled at her husband.

" Rose I never want another child again!" Discord yelled as Rose dropped a plate and looked at him in shock

" Discord you don't mean that your just tried dear." Rose said as he frowned and sighed

" Your right dear I am tried." Discord said with a sigh and he laid down on the couch

" Hush now

Rest your head on my chest

You can rest your eyes

While our hearts beat as one

Hear me sing

My sweet melody

Let our hearts beat as one

Close your eyes my dear

Let the melody get into your head

My dear sweet husband." Rose sung as Discord wrapped his arm's around her and sighed

" My wife has such a beautiful voice." Discord said as Alex and Violet tackled there parents

" Daddy, mama we got a letter." Violet said as Rose chuckled and got the letter

" Thank you Violet now go do your homework both of you." Rose said as Violet and Alex went to there rooms

" Thank Chaos." Discord said watching his children leave to there rooms and Rose chuckled

" Oh Fluttershy's getting married to Big Mac of sweet Apple Acres." Rose said as Discord frowned and looked at the invite

" Really I didn't think she would be inserted in a big rough cowboy." Discord said as Rose felt hurt and he went to bed

Rose go in the bedroom and got in her nightgown she bit her lip as she looked at her husband. He was reading a book and she looked down.

" Discord do you still love me?" Rose said as he took of his glasses and he patted the bed

" Rose I do love you, oh I get it it's what I said isn't, Rose I love you like the moon and stars your my wife Fluttershy is one of my friends I was just shocked to hear her get married but I love you and I'll prove it." Discord said purring and kissing her neck

He turned off the light and made sweet love to his wife. He loved her so much and nothing was going to change that.


	15. Now and forever

" Well Princess Celestia and Luna we had the most wondered time, of course you know our Adam is now the bookkeeper of the library in Manhattan, Violet is our little painter, our surprise child Crystal is working on fashion in pillydehila, then the twins Jasper and Lillian are traveling the world together you see princess we have the biggest family it's been 30 years I still can't believe it." Rose said to the princesses and they smiled

Discord and Rose left th castle hand and hand. They sat down on there couch then they arrived the pictures of the wedding, there kids and grandchildren on the walls. They smiled and Rose let a tear go down her cheek.

" Discord remember how this all started because of my father, I was wondering if one of my sister's hard volunteered instead of me would you have married then and started this family?" Rose questioned as he looked at her and grabbed her waist

" No Rose your my only one I love you I wouldn't have had it any other way, beside Rose I would do it all over again with you by my side." Discord said as she smiled and they kissed

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

"Now and forever will I love you my beloved Rose." Discord said as she smiled and then held each other close


End file.
